Fallen King (On hold after next chapter on Next Friday)
by Lighting wolf knight
Summary: We all know how Raynare died... But what if she had someone step in for her? Yauudai Katou, King of the Fallen Angels and General of Nevermore as well as wielder of the Black Dragon Overlady, Mortis... This is his story. Rated t for violence and Death. Somewhat follows the show with changes to lore. One chapter every other Friday. Next chapter will be 1000 words.
1. The King of the Fallen Angels

**Sup guys, Lighting Wolf here, back with another story, this one about Highschool DxD. Enjoy the 1000-word chapter. I down own DxD, Ichiei Ishibumi and a few others do.**

(Abandoned Church, lower level.)

Raynare growled as she looked up at Rias, her friends had escaped but her Priest soldiers were slain and she was too tired to continue to fight on her own, all she could do was talk as she looked up at the Crimson Devil.

"Any last words, Raynare?"

Rias asked as Raynare snarled at her before speaking.

"Nothing I want to say to you, princess… I can't believe your little boy toy beat me…"

Raynare spat as Rias was about to fire her Power of Destruction when the ceiling exploded, chunks of debris forced Rias back as a figure in black, dragon like armor with glowing red eyes landed in front of her on a ruined pew.

"That will be far enough, Gremory…. You should know better to anger me…. Raynare, I told you not to do anything…"

The figure hissed as Raynare blinked in surprise at the figure in front of her as he flapped 8 pairs of wings that resembled her own as she spoke.

"I'm going, Katou… I'm sorry…"

Raynare said as she flapped her wings before standing and running for the door as the figure summoned a transportation spell to allow her to escape as Koneko rushed at the distracted figure as he caught her fist and plunked her off the ground before smashing her into the ground, cracking it before tossing her to the side, knocking her out.

"That was a mistake, Devil… I'd suggest you leave before you anger me…"

The figure said as Kiba swung his Holy Eraser sword at the figure before the figure caught it and punched him.

"Kiba… You are a pest to me."

The figure said as he tossed him to the side, defeating him as well as Rias spoke up.

"Yauudai Katou… 'King' of the Fallen Angels… What are you doing here?"

Rias asked as Yauudai leapt off the pew, he spoke to the gem on his hand as he did so.

"Mortis, rest, I can handle it from here."

Yauudai said as the gem dimmed before fading away along with the armor, revealing a boy with black hair, purple eyes, a black jacket with a purple t-shirt under it, black sneakers and black fingerless gloves.

"Protecting my girlfriend, Gremory… What are you and your little Devil gang doing here… Attacking my soldiers and causing trouble for the Fallen Angels?"

Yauudai asked as he paced back and forth, Rias stood on edge. She knew how dangerous Yauudai was, and with Koneko and Kiba out cold, she knew herself and Akeno wouldn't be enough to handle the powerful Fallen Angel.

"We were just leaving, your highness… Akeno, let's go, grab the others and Issei and we're out of here…. This isn't over, Katou."

Rias said as the Fallen Angel rolled his eyes at her as he conjured up a light spear in his hands as he did so.

"It is, you lost… Now leave, princess… Raynare might have done some horrible things but it isn't your place to deal with Fallen Angels… Its mine and his place…"

Yauudai said as he cracked his neck before flexing his 16 wings, he felt tired before flying up and out of the hole as he cracked his back and flew away.

(Fallen Angel, _Nevermore_ faction HQ Cathedral, 1 town over.)

It took Raynare 20 minutes to fly to the Cathedral as she landed outside where 2 Fallen Angels greeted her as one of them spoke up.

"Mittelt, Kalawarner, and, Dohnaseek are inside… The General wants to see you."

One of the Fallen Angels said as Raynare nodded as she walked inside, excommunicated Priests and exorcists, and Fallen Angels stood on either side as Raynare continued her walk inside as she looked up at the windows and saw that they had paintings of Fallen Angels fighting Angels and Devils and others had pictures of Fallen Angels.

She passed rows of red banners showing a Raven as she looked up to see a throne at the top of a small number of stairs. A Blue haired man with Purple and Black armor and red eyes.

'Oh great, Kage…'

Raynare said as the Fallen Angel looked down at her from the side of the throne as he spoke in a low and angry voice.

"Raynare… You dare to show your face here after your mess up?"

Kage said as he was about to yell when the Fallen Angel on the throne turned to him.

Raynare watched as Yauudai turned to Kage and held up his hand in anger, cutting off the Fallen Angel.

"Enough, Kage! You are my second in command, that doesn't give you the right to yell at anyone in Nevermore… As your 'King' and General, I will handle it…."

Yauudai yelled as Kage turned to face the powerful Fallen Angel as he glared at his Colonel.

"Yes, General… I'm sorry, your highness."

Kage said as Yauudai grunted in annoyance before motioning for his servants and soldiers to leave as he looked at Raynare, Kage moved, showing a Purple and Black slim dragon behind the throne as they left besides the dragon, Raynare, and Yauudai.

"Raynare… Why did you kill Issei and try to make your own plans with my soldiers?"

Yauudai asked as Raynare looked up at her boyfriend and leader with a nervous smile.

"I didn't think the kid would survive with that spoiled Gremory princess."

Raynare said as the dragon spoke up in a soft tone.

"Raynare, that puts Nevermore in more danger then you know…. As Black Dragon Overlady, you need to be more cautious… Right, Yauudai?"

 **Author notes**

 **Ok, first chapter is done… Yes, Yauudai is supposed to be a little overpowered, he isn't unstoppable…. Also, this show won't be as dirty or crazy as the show…. Next chapter will be on next, next Friday. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**


	2. War Plans

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Fallen King. Enjoy the 1000-word chapter. I don't own DxD, Ichiei Ishibumi and a few others do.**

 **(Abandoned Cathedral)**

"I didn't think the Gremory brat would take such an interest in him…."

Raynare said slowly as Yauudai looked at Mortis as the black dragon moved around the throne to look at the Fallen Angel.

"Raynare, Yauudai isn't so much mad at your actions… He's mad because of the fallout of what you did… And you know Nevermore doesn't attack humans."

Mortis said as Yauudai looked at the dragon before speaking up.

"Rias isn't a problem, she's a spoiled brat who loves to flaunt her power and all that… It's causing a war with the Devils and Angels that worries me, Mortis… As General and King of Nevermore, it's my duty to lead my army… The numbers we have aren't enough for a full out war…. Raynare, you know I love you… But even I can't let you just use our soldiers for your own personal reasons… It would wipe out what is left of Nevermore… Go rest, I'll talk to you in an hour or so."

Yauudai ordered as Raynare nodded, she felt too weak to do anything else at the moment as she left.

Nevermore soldiers watching her as Yauudai made a gesture with his hand, the human and Fallen Angel soldiers of Nevermore bowed and left the Fallen King and Dragon to speak in private as Mortis cocked her head at Yauudai as she spoke up.

"I know you put a lot of faith in her… Raynare is your girlfriend and a trusted Lieutenant after all… But we aren't ready to expand Nevermore so far… We don't have the numbers to expand yet."

Mortis said as Yauudai smiled and looked at his lifelong companion before speaking.

"You misjudge my intent, Mortis… I didn't send Raynare to attack the Gremory house… Though Rias does need a reality check that her position doesn't mean anything to the other factions… Plus I've always been annoyed at how she flaunts her power… No, I sent Raynare to keep watch over the town, expanding our empire is secondary to that…."

Yauudai said as Mortis rolled her tail to indicate she wanted her friend to continue as Yauudai nodded before continuing to speak, he cracked his neck as he did so.

"Plus, we will soon have everything we need to regrow the number of Fallen Angels we have…. I won't be breaking the peace laws that all three factions have made after the war… The safety of the Fallen Angels comes before vengeance… But I do want to ensure that we are both safe in numbers and safe in general… And I wanted to see what Gremory and her thralls were up to."

Yauudai stated as Mortis hummed, she knew Yauudai would never do or make a move without reasoning, it was why his army had held out the longest in the war, Yauudai had simply waited until both the Angels and Devils had weakened themselves before attacking both.

It had caused massive losses on all three sides but the Devils and Angels took more losses then Yauudai and his army did.

"Hmm, I should have guessed you wouldn't have a stupid intention for spying on the Devils… I will talk to Raynare soon, she will need words of wisdom and while I know that you could handle that… I doubt Raynare wants to hear her boyfriend be all mushy around her…. Anyway, what about your plans to strengthen the army?"

Mortis asked as Yauudai slipped balanced one of his light spears in his hand before speaking.

"Everything happens for a reason, Mortis… Everything is done for a reason… Right now, we have military plans to see to see too… How many Fallen Angels do we have at the moment? Rouge Exorcists are great and all but their still human, they don't have abilities the Fallen Angel soldiers we have in our army do."

Yauudai said as Mortis blinked as she thought up the answer to his question before answering.

"Few hundred, our army is still looking for more recruits… Are you still considering talking to your father about getting more Fallen Angels into our ranks before your plan?"

Mortis asked as Yauudai rubbed his head in confusion as he sighed before speaking.

"Maybe, nevermore is going to need a few more soldiers before we put that plan to save the Fallen Angels into play… That, and now I have to talk to the Angels and Devils and convince them to leave us alone once more… Mortis, you and I both know how hard it is being in charge of something… Everyone looks to you for leadership."

Yauudai said as Mortis rolled her eyes and nodded, her children who were two of the strongest Dragons ever still bickered like children because they had yet to prove who was stronger and it annoyed her to no end that her children fought like… Well, children.

"Hmm… Perhaps we should have sent a battalion of Fallen Angels to scour the sea for that artifact from the war? Or did you feel like leading that mission yourself?"

Mortis asked as Yauudai gave her a hum and Mortis took for an answer as she nodded and began to walk down the stairs before spreading her wings and flying out of the room as Yauudai watched.

"Hmm…. It seems there is a lot of work to do all of a sudden…. Well, at least I won't be bored."

Yauudai thought as he went to gather his army for their plans.

There was much to do in the meantime.

 **Author Notes**

 **Phew, another chapter is done! I know I have to explain a lot but I will next chapter… As for Yauudai and Mortis and their plans, those will be explained next chapter… I also want to point out Yauudai is already dating Raynare but I will explain that in 2 chapters. Until next, next week. Lighting Wolf out!**


	3. Fights and Stray

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Fallen King. Enjoy the 1000-word chapter. I down own DxD, Ichiei Ishibumi and a few others do.**

 **(Northern Warehouse, Japan.)**

The doors split in half as 12 Fallen Exorcists walked inside as they aimed their guns and light swords as Yauudai walked in behind his soldiers as 2 more Fallen Angels flew in and landed behind him.

"Spread out, I can smell the Damned Strayed Devil in here somewhere…. But be careful, these things are way more dangerous than a normal devil…. They don't have the restraints of having a master."

The Fallen Angel king said as the 2 Fallen Angels conjured up Light Spears as they began to sweep the building, Mortis spoke out of Yauudai's sacred gear as he flapped his wings.

"Yauudai, I can sense that Stray Devil in the back of the building…. And I heard from Raynare and the others… They will be starting their missions soon…. We should hurry this up and return to base, we will not be able to monitor our army unless it is from the Church…"

The Dragon Overlady said as Yauudai was about to speak up when a massive shadow dropped from the rafters, the Stray Exorcists fired as they retreated to their king's side.

Yauudai examined the beast, it resembled a massive spider, its arms and legs were massively elongated, it had mandibles near its mouth and its massive eyes scanned the room.

"Hmm, I guess I know how that bug was hiding from us this entire time…. Boys, let me handle this one, Mortis, give me a hand… I want this bug of a Devil to see how powerful a Fallen Angel is in combat."

Yauudai said as the Stray Devil roared and charged, Yauudai lifted himself out of the way with his wings as he landed on a pillar as 2 Light Spears pierced the Devil's hide.

"With pleasure, Yauudai… Let's make mincemeat of this pest."

Mortis hissed as jet black armor formed over his skin as he landed on the monsters back, he dug out a light spear and buried in in the beast's head as it screamed and hissed as it jumped up.

"Pest, your tougher than I thought you'd be…. Mortis, excuse me for a second."

Yauudai said as he turned and tossed a light spear through the Devil's leg, it screamed and collapsed as Yauudai leapt for its eyes before the devil screeched and lunged up as it grasped the Fallen Angel king in its jaws.

"Your highness!"

One of the Fallen Angels hissed as the Stray Devil began to lumber towards them before it gasped in pain, the Nevermore soldiers watched as the Stray Devil screamed before it slammed onto its side and collapsed as a hand grasped the side of its mouth.

The Nevermore soldiers watched as Yauudai climbed out of the monster's mouth, covered in stomach acid and grasping a light spear.

"Damned monster…. Well, it's dead now… Let the Devils burn the corpse…. We're done here, we return to base now."

Yauudai said as he spread his wings and floated out of the warehouse as his soldiers nodded and followed as well, the Exorcists sighed and began to follow their king on foot as the Fallen Angels continued to fly further into the night.

 **(Nevermore Cathedral, 2 hours later.)**

Yauudai landed and began to walk to his throne as his Fallen Angel soldiers sighed and walked off to relax for the rest of the day as Yauudai reached his throne and reclined into it.

He turned to see Kage standing next to him and spoke up.

"Kage, go make sure the rest of our army is ready for the next few operations.… The flight here has left me drained and unable to do very much right now…"

Yauudai said as Kage nodded and walked away as Mortis spoke through her owners Sacred Gear.

"Why would you personally lead a lower level military mission if your Lieutenants could have handled that Stray Devil?"

The dragon asked as Yauudai sighed and reclined in his throne before speaking.

"I know my Lieutenants can handle their operations without me, Mortis…. It's that Nevermore's numbers haven't been the same since the war…. Not that the Devils and Angels didn't suffer heavy losses because of the war… Besides, if I had known about the power level of that Stray Devil, I would have sent Kage and a squad of Fallen Angels to mop it up."

Yauudai said as Mortis hummed and then responded a minute later as more Nevermore soldiers walked through the halls of the building.

"Hmm, I don't know why Kage hasn't been carrying out your orders when the rest of your lieutenants have…. I suspect something might be going on with your dear second in command…. Perhaps we should turn out attention towards the Devils and Angels? They will be coming to talk to us within a few days…"

Mortis said as the Fallen Angel king sighed in annoyance and rubbed his temples with his fingers, he knew his friend was right, the Devils and Angels were coming to speak to him since Nevermore was a large percent of the surviving Fallen Angel population.

""

""

"Yes, it seems that our allies wish to speak to us about recent events… Even if myself don't want to speak to them at all… But I suppose that something had to be done…. Very well, let us prepare for our allies in two days…"

Yauudai said as he walked down from his throne and left the room as Mortis watched the boy leave before sighing as she vanished in a tornado of flames as the room felt silent.

 **Author Notes**

 **Phew, another chapter done, yes, this will be the last chapter for a while. I don't entirely know where to take this story and right now I have a few other stories to attend to, I may post a chapter here and there, but for now, this story will be on hold.**


End file.
